This invention relates to a golf car off the type powered by a fuel injected internal combustion engine and to a method of operating such a golf car to make it more competitive with more normal golf cars having carbureted engines or ones powered electrically.
Because of the unique way in which golf cars are normally operated, it has been the normal practice to power them electrically or if internal combustion power is employed, carbureted engines have been employed even though they are less efficient than injected engines. The reason for this is that the operator or user of this type of vehicle frequently stops the vehicle without turning the main switch to its “off” position. The reason for this is that the shut off time is frequently quite short and the user does not want to have to go through a detailed start up operation over and over when completing a round of golf. In fact even when the game is over the main switch may be left in its “on” condition.
With an electric motor drive, this presents no problem as no electrical power is consumed when the electric motor is stationary. This is also true with a carbureted internal combustion engine powered golf car. Even though some electrical power is required for restarting, this can be quickly compensated for when the engine is running and its generator can quickly recharge the battery.
However fuel injected engines and particularly the most efficient ones have an electrical control system which must be powered up before starting can be done. This is the main reason why fuel injected engines have not been used, as the operator will be readily dissatisfied by the added waiting time.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to present a solution to this problem to make the use of fuel injected engines for powering golf cars more acceptable.